1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spatulas and scrapers used to spread condiments or obtain condiments from jars.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, spatulas of this kind are comprised of a handle made from stiff or slightly flexible material and a spatula head made from a flexible material that returns to its original planar shape after it is used. The flexible spatula head often has a pointed, right-angled edge and a rounded edge at its farthest extension.
Previous spatula design have attempted to deal with the problem of using the spatula inside a jar, where the user inserts the flexible head as far down into the condiment jar as possible nd scrapes the sides and the bottom. Because previous designs have used a straight or straight-angled handle, the flat side edge of the spatula head has never come into direct, flat contact with the side of a standard condiment jar. There has always been the problem that the spatula head is canted so that only a portion of the flat edge is in contact with the jar side.